


Realization

by Neyah444



Series: 15 Minute Drabbles [3]
Category: A Hope For All, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone could stop this madness, it would be Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [15 Minute Drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/15MinuteDrabbles) prompt: Dragon. 
> 
> This drabble is in the A Hope For All 'verse, part of that story, but stands on its own.

“A dragon, they say?”

“Yes, it’s green and has big wings.” Gaius said and gave the young man a meaningful look.

“And all these people saw it?” Merlin looked around the attic which was crowded with the sick now. More and more came every hour and there were other temporary infirmaries all over the castle.

This was madness, and he knew no one was able to stop it. If anyone could, it would be him. He thought of Arthur. The prince was probably out there somewhere in the lower town. He hoped against hope that he would be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this story on LJ](http://neyah444.livejournal.com/14940.html)


End file.
